


Five times Sarek was Embarrassed, and one time Amanda was

by celestialteapot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Five Times, Fluff, Humor, embarrassing Vulcans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialteapot/pseuds/celestialteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is possible to embarrass a Vulcan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Sarek was Embarrassed, and one time Amanda was

1)

The trade negotiations were going well and Sarek and Soren were seated in Sarek’s office at the Vulcan Embassy discussing the final proposed amendments. 

Soren abruptly stopped talking, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. “Fascinating.”

Sarek turned to see what had interrupted his aide and was alarmed to see that his computer had switched the display to a random photograph from his personal files. Normally, there was nothing more disturbing than some out of focus landscapes he hadn’t got round to deleting yet but right now the photograph displayed on the screen was one of a personal nature. A  _ very  _ personal nature.

To celebrate his and Amanda’s one year anniversary Sarek had rented a remote cottage in the Scottish highlands, the cottage had it’s own hot tub and other such luxuries but more importantly, they were assured their total privacy. It had been a truly fabulous weekend, one in which Amanda had agreed to become his wife and on some unknown impulse Sarek had snapped a photograph of Amanda as she lay on their bed, naked, her skin slightly flushed from the hot tub. There was very little left to the imagination and the computer had selected that image over everything else in the folder.

Sarek almost leapt over the back of the sofa in his attempt to banish the image, his ears turning a furious shade of dark green as he fought to keep control of his embarrassment. Soren kept his eyes fixed on his PADD until he was sure his friend and superior had gained sufficient control.  
  


2)

She had only meant to stop by his office in order to join him for lunch, but they had instead found themselves making very good use of the sofa. Sarek wished his self control was better around his girlfriend, but he found there was something about her he could not quite resist. Amanda found it amusing that men really were the same regardless of their race. 

A brief knock on the door interrupted things before they could really get out of control and quickly, Amanda made for the bathroom while Sarek frantically adjusted his clothing and tried to control his arousal. 

Soren entered.

“I have the transport and accommodation details.” He placed a PADD on Sarek’s desk. “I have also made a cultural study available for you, it would be advisable to review certain aspects of their cultural traditions.” He paused. “You may also wish to adjust the state of your dress.”

Sarek glanced down at himself and fumbled with the fastenings on his trousers.

Soren turned, nodded to his friend and paused in the doorway. “Good afternoon, Miss Grayson.” With that, he left.

 

3)

Ambassador Seldon look at the young Vulcan sitting before him and was immediately reminded of the times he had, had to discipline his son over some matter. The difference being his son was not yet four Earth years of age and the young Vulcan sitting before him was closer to sixty.

Seldon picked up his PADD and read the offending article again. “Explain.”

“The information contained in that article is accurate, Ambassador.” Sarek was practically squirming.

“That is not what I asked, Sarek.”

Sarek couldn’t bring himself to look at the Ambassador. “I was walking with Miss Grayson on the beach and stopped to...embrace her.” Seldon raised an eyebrow and glanced down at the photograph attached to the image. “That is when I noticed the photographer.”

“And you confronted him.”

“Yes.” Sarek fiddled with the hem of his robe in an uncharacteristic fashion. “Regretfully, I was unable to control my emotions.”

“That is putting things mildly, as humans are fond of saying.”

“Forgive me, I did not intend to bring your office into--”

Seldon held up a hand. “You have not. It is I who must ask your forgiveness.” Sarek’s eyes shot up to meet the Ambassador’s. “I should have objected much earlier when this press intrusion into your...association with Miss Grayson became...distasteful. I have objected strongly on your behalf, and that of Miss Grayson’s. But,” Seldon paused, “given the nature of the photographers injuries and the damage to his personal property, you will still make a formal public apology and reimburse him. Be grateful that you are not facing charges.”

“I thank you Ambassador. May I be permitted to resume my duties?” 

“Of course.” Sarek stood and bowed briefly before turning to leave the office. “Oh, Sarek.” He turned. “Perhaps refrain from...embracing Miss Grayson in public.”

“I will attempt to do so, Ambassador.”  
  


4) 

“Are you sure we should be out here, Sarek?” Amanda asked as she followed Sarek into the dark embassy gardens.

“They will all be too involved with the reception to notice we are missing.” He replied, leading her over to the wall surrounding the ornamental pond. Smiling, Amanda sat down next to him.

“I never knew you were such a rebel.” 

Allowing her a private smile, Sarek kissed her softly. “You are a corrupting influence, Miss Grayson.”

“Oh, am I?” She leaned into his kiss.

“Sarek?” Soren’s voice from the veranda made them jump apart and unfortunately for Sarek, he lost his balance and fell unceremoniously into the pond.

Amanda needed Soren’s assistance to help fish Sarek out of the pond and there was an unfortunate photograph on the morning news of a dripping Sarek meekly following his aide back inside the embassy followed by a laughing Miss Grayson.

 

5) 

They had just reached the restaurant when Amanda remembered she had left her marking on Sarek’s desk. Fortunately, they were within walking distance so once securing a suitable table, Amanda borrowed Sarek’s security pass and hurried back to the embassy.

Annoyed with herself, she hurried along to Sarek’s office grateful that the embassy staff knew her well enough by sight that they did not think to challenge the hurried looking human woman entering the junior ambassador's office. 

Activating the light, Amanda crossed to Sarek’s pristine desk and was further frustrated to see that her PADD was no longer on the desk.  _ Soren must have tidied it away _ . She thought to herself as she left Sarek’s office and headed down the corridor towards Soren’s office. Soren had informed her that his husband was visiting Earth for a medical conference so she quite logically assumed that he wouldn’t be working, she was also certain he wouldn’t mind her entering his office.

Swiping Sarek’s pass on the locked door, Amanda stepped in the moment the door opened with a soft swish...and immediately backed out wide-eyed and a little shocked.  _ Goodness, I never knew Soren was so flexible! _

The next day when she was formally introduced to Soren’s husband, Dr Sovak an esteemed and celebrated neurosurgeon...and very formal Vulcan, she found it very difficult to face him. 


End file.
